She Said, He Said
by nothingtolose18
Summary: Casey loves Derek. Derek loves Casey. But neither of them knows it... this is just a little twoshot talking about their feelings for each other. Rating for mild language.
1. She Said

**A/N: Another random idea that popped into my head. Yay! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Life With Derek.**

Dear Diary:

Love's a funny thing, you know. You can fall for the person who you would expect the least. I mean, take me, Casey MacDonald. I get good grades and I am quite the perfectionist. So, you would think that I would fall for some sensible, Ivy League type of boy, right? Well, guess who I actually did fall for?

Derek Venturi. My brother.

Wait, wait a minute! I don't mean _blood _brother, because, ew, that would be wrong on just ... so many levels!

But Derek is my stepbrother. And if you think he's Ivy League, then I'm sorry, but you've got crap in your eyes. He's rude and obnoxious, and annoying, and mean but .. oh, when he smiles, he makes me melt into a puddle on the floor. And the way his eyes light up when he's happy, makes me instantly happy, too. Derek can do that to you, even when he's trying his best to piss you off.

I tried to deny it at first. I mean, come on. Who _wants _to fall for Derek? Especially when he's _related _to you! But finally, I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I had fallen completely, head-over-heels, for Derek. I can scarcely believe it myself, but it's true. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy just to be near him, especially when he does something unexpectedly nice for you, and you can tell that he truly does care. Trust me, those moments don't come very often, but when they do, they really make me swoon.

Okay, I know, I sound really corny right about now. Swoon? I mean, really. But I love him with my whole heart, and I just had to get it all out before I went NUTS!

I don't know what's the point in loving him. Obviously, we can never be together. He's my stepbrother, for one, and for another, he definitely doesn't care about me in that way. I mean, it's Derek. I don't even know if he's capable of love.

Okay, that made him sound like some sort of a beast. I mean, I know he loves Marti, and Edwin, and George, and even Mom and Lizzie and I. But in a family kind of way, you know? But I want more. I want Derek to love me for ... for me. I want us to be together. Too bad that there's no way that we can be together...

Casey


	2. He Said

First things first, okay - I am not a man who enjoys writing. Actually, I don't have a clue as to why I'm even writing anything at all. But I'm bored, and I know that Casey likes writing, so it must have some value, right?

Casey meaning Casey MacDonald, my stepsister. I cannot believe that I'm actually going to write this, because it's just too crazy to be true, but I can't keep it inside any longer. I have developed feelings for Casey.

Insane, right? Casey is just so ... perfect. In everything she does, she has to be the best. The best dressed, the best in school ... the best in my eyes.

It started about a month ago. I was in the washroom, getting ready. It takes a bit of effort to look as good as I do, though others would have to exert more to even look half as good as me! Anyway.

Casey started banging on the door, as usual, telling me to hurry up. I opened the door to tell her to shut the hell up, when I just ... stopped.

She looked gorgeous, suddenly. I mean, she was standing there with no makeup on, in these stupid pink pajamas with sheep on them, and I think she's the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen.

I think I insulted her in some way. I tend to do that when I'm trying to hide my feelings. So I called her ugly, or something, I don't know, but what I was really thinking was that I loved her.

I've always been a many-gal type of guy, you know what I'm saying? One here, one there, and another on the side. But suddenly, the only girl who I was even _remotely _interested in was Casey!

I couldn't get her out of my head! Her long hair that looks so soft and silky; I don't know how she does it. And her eyes ... her eyes are just beautiful. I haven't gotten her out of my head since.

So that's how it happened. That's how I fell completely in love with my stepsister, Casey.

It's so useless, though. There's no point at all. Even if it was okay for a stepsister and stepbrother to date, it's not like she is even slightly interested in me at all. She sees me as an asshole, and honestly, I can't blame her. I _have _said some pretty mean things to her.

So, I'm going to stop pouring out my heart to some stupid exercise book now. I'm gone. Off to daydream about the one girl whom I so want desperately, but can never have...

Derek

**A/N: Howdy! So yeah, I jumped on the Dasey bandwagon lol. This is all for this story, if you could even call it that... more like an essay or something. lol. Well anyways, thanks for reading, could you please review? Pretty please! Cuz I like reviews ;-) Thanks! XD**


End file.
